Wander Over Yonder Main Title
|image = WOY opening 16.png |caption = |released= July 30, 2013 |band = The Two Man Gentlemen Band |genre = Vaudeville |band2 = The Two Man Gentlemen Band |runtime = :47 :28 (short version) |before = N/A |after = Competition Song |video = Full version Rough cut}} This is the theme song to Wander Over Yonder. The lyrics and sequence remain the same for all episodes until "The Fancy Party", and it is performed by The Two Man Gentlemen Band. Lyrics Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Yonder! Wander! Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Wander! Yonder! Wander! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! (Instrumental interlude, Lord Hater laughs) Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Yonder! Wander! Wander! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Do-do-do-do-do Short version Beginning with "The Fancy Party", the theme song is slightly shortened. The sequence is the same until the third "Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit", during which Wander looks upward and points in that direction. It skips the second chorus and replaces it with a Lord Hater theme, as the camera shows different images of Lord Hater. After this, the rest of the song goes normally. Also at the beginning, the galaxy's flares are rotating slowly. In addition, the song's speed is slightly faster than the full version. Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Yonder! Wander! Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! All right!! Hater!! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Wander! Wander! Over! Over! Yonder! Yonder! Wander! Yonder! Yip bi di dit bip bi-ee-i-di-dit Wander Over Yonder! Do-do-do-do-do Gallery Trivia * On July 31st, Joe Pitt announted a demo version of this song called Main Titles Rough Cut. http://joedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/56946879614/i-had-the-awesome-opportunity-to-work-on-the-intro *The song uses a total of 61 different backgrounds. *Music from this song has been used in the games Galactic Greetings and The Galactic rescue, and the full song with lyrics can be heard in the game Global Wandering. The music was also used in the majority of promos for the show. *The scene where Wander struts at the beginning is made into a promo for new episodes, set to the melody of Edvard Grieg's "In the Hall of the Mountain King". Fans called this promo "Wanderquest". *When the theme was first unveiled, it skipped the "Do-do-do-do-do" at the end, but was later included when the show premiered. Allusions *The scene zooming into a galaxy at the beginning is reminiscent of the opening from The Jetsons. *The second creature shown during the second chorus resembles the Disneyland episode "Mars & Beyond", as animated by Ward Kimball. Other languages References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by The Two Man Gentlemen Band